Food Problems
Is an episode in BTSF. Summary Ben throws Eggy to the sky, and he accidentally hits Aero's ship. The ship's pieces starts flying everywhere and destroyed everything around it. Aero crashed down to Earth, and now Ben must protect Aero from the people that hunts him. (Well...the piece destroyed everything around, remember?) Plot (Ben): I DONT WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST. (Gwen): Why not? You must eat. (Ben): My stomach hurts. (Kevin): LET ME EAT UR FOOD. (Ben): No man they are mine. Rhyme lol. (Kevin): Wut. (Ben): I don't want to eat ok Ben picked up Eggy and throws him out of the window. Later some explosions is seen in the sky and Eggy falls back. (Gwen): What was that? (Kevin): I think that's some spaceship full of Food Aliens. (Gwen): What? (Kevin): Usually- Suddenly, an Oreonite crashed in front of Ben. (Oreonite): WHY THE FUDGE DID YOU SHOOT AT OUR SHIP MAN (Gwen): We didn't... (Oreonite): Yes you did. That little bird thing hits our ship, then our ship exploded to pieces. Now everyone's going to hunt me. (Gwen): Why? (Oreonite): Becuz the pieces hits everything around me so.... (Eggy): Bagahk. Suddenly, a spaceship landed in front of Ben. A Plumber steps out. (Plumber): Give us the Oreonite. He breaks our stuff- (Ben): RUN The 4 runs away, while the Plumber is chasing him. (Plumber): Shoot the missiles now. (Plumber 2): Yes sir. The Plumber Ship shoots a chicken at the Oreonite. The chicken starts pecking on him. (Oreonite): Ouuuuuch! HEEEELP MEEEEE Ben transformed to Four Arms and killed the chicken. (Oreonite): Lolthx. I'm Areo btw. (Ben): kk The Plumber charged at Ben and punched him in the jaw. He then handcuffed Areo. (Areo): NUUUUUUUUU (Ben): Areo! (transforms) An epic transformation begins. Ben's arms shrinks and is sucked to his own body, the same thing happens to his legs. Then his body forms a ball, his nose disappeared. (Ben): Orange! (Gwen): GASP (Kevin): GASP (Areo): GASP (Plumber 1 and 2): GASP (Plumber 1): He's the most annoying species in the world! (Ben): Hey, hey random Plumber, hey random Plumber hey! (Plumber 1): My name is NOT Random Plumber! I'm- (Ben): Hey, hey random plumber! (Plumber 1): FOR THE LAST TIME- (Ben): Hey Random Plumber, guess what? (Plumber 1): WHAT?! (Ben): RAINBOWZ. Ben shoots rainbows out of his mouth. It hits Plumber 1 and suddenly he becomes Nyan Plumber! (Nyan Plumber): NYANYANYAN He flew away to the sky. Plumber 2 runs away. (Ben): (holding a sandwich) hey, who parked the ship on my sandwich? (Plumber 2): I DID! ... (Ben): KK (Gwen): That was random. (Kevin): Well this is a RANDOM series! (Eggy): Bagahk. (Areo): Um...guys, they are still after me. Let's- (Ben): Run like heck? Of course! The four ran like heck as the screen changes to a shadowy figure watching them from a computer. (Shadow): That dude must pay....he destroyed my house! Hire a bounty hunter, NAO. (Robot): KK. Meanwhile.... (Ben): I'm tired. (Gwen): Me too. (Areo): Let's rest here for a whi- OH CRAP BOUNTY HUNTERS. To be completed...too tired. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Brianultimatedragon